Episode 8675 (3rd July 2015)
Plot Nick follows Erica to her car and telling her he still has feelings for her, begs her to give their relationship another chance. She agrees. Dev also begs Julie for a second chance but she’s adamant she won’t settle for second best and it’s over. Liz is hoping the police crawling all over his business will make Tony show his face. Roy offers to pay off the bailiffs and is told the total sum is £3,408. Cathy won’t hear of it and finally lets them into her house, telling them to do what they must. Shocked at its state, the bailiffs leave empty-handed, promising Cathy the courts will be in touch. When Cathy reveals the inside of her house, Roy and Carla are stunned at the huge mess of accumulated items inside. Tracy arrives in the pub having been released by the police as all the items had proper paperwork. Julie accepts Brian's offer but on a no-strings basis. He offers to let her go alone so that she's happy on the trip and doesn't feel obligated to him. She's amazed at the offer. Liz admits that she set Tracy up. Jason is annoyed at the things she says about his dad. Julie tells Mary and Dev she's leaving to go on the trip but alone. Jason worries that he's like his dad. Todd assures him he's not. Julie says her goodbyes and Brian wishes her well, presenting her with a scrapbook of the places she's going to visit. Touched, she tells him he's coming with her. Liz introduces Leanne to Dan. They both hide their surprise at seeing each other. Dev brings Aadi and Asha back from a sleepover to say goodbye to Julie. Tracy goes to London to get away from Liz and gives Todd the keys to the shop. She tells him Tony is a liability and she's going to get rid of him. Brian and Julie leave. Dan tells Leanne he recognises her although it's been a few years. Leanne is scared of him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Bailiff 1 - Julian Walsh *Bailiff 2 - Dan Henley *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room, exterior and road outside Notes *Last appearance of Brian Packham until 18th November 2016. *Final appearance of Katy Cavanagh as Julie Carp. *Last appearances of Aadi and Asha Alahan until 26th October 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Julie makes a big decision about her future; Liz's revenge plot makes Tracy think twice about Tony's position in life and business; and Cathy finally lets the bailiffs - as well as Roy and Carla - into her house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,630,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor (to Dev Alahan): "You know sometimes, you have all the emotional sensitivity of a pineapple." Category:2015 episodes